Cantarella
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Years and years have gone by, yet Austria find himself haunted by two people. One was a man whom he considered his rival/bane of his existence, the other was a mysterious stranger who somehow captured his heart... Based on the Vocaloid song "Cantarella". Rated T for I am paranoid, like most. Prussia x Austria. Enjoy.


My third story. Yes, this is a vocaloid song. The title is pretty explanatory, it follows the PV of the story line shown in the song on Youtube. I got the inspiration for something like this from the vocaloid fanfic "Cantarella" (pairing Katio/ x Miku).

* * *

The silence lingered for for what seems like an eternity. The young pianist closed his eyes as his arms returned to his side. Then... applause broke out. The sound resonated through the concert hall as people clapped (and some cried) their approval of the beautiful music that was played. The pianist smiled and got up from the bench, and gave a polite bow. He raised his head once more to gaze at the audience and-

_A white mask. Black coat and hat with red trim. _

The pianist's eyes widened momentarily at the figure. Black eyes pierced violet and a tiny grin spread across the figure's face before he disappeared into the crowd of people coming up the stage to congratulate the pianist. He regained his composure, smiling at the praises and answering all the questions calmly and coolly. However inside, he was still a bit shaken from seeing the figure in the audience. When was the last time he had seen him?

_Oh yes. It was that one night..._

* * *

_10:00 PM. Austria looked at the clock by his bedside and sighed. It had been quite a while since he was able to sleep before midnight. Ever since...THAT war, his nation had, once again, lost much of it's power. So now he was working up from square one with his government and his people.  
_

If someone had told me a single person was enough to cause enough death and destruction to haunt the entire world before this, I probably would have brushed them aside...

_Austria thought, setting his glasses on the bed stand and turned off the light. As he settled into the bed, the nation's thoughts turned to the gray-haired man who had left over a decade ago.  
_

Prussia.

_According to Germany, Prussia had to become one of (_subconscious shudder inserted here) _Russia's underlings. He actually felt sorry for Prussia. He was no longer a country and he couldn't even refuse Russia because he no longer had a home._

_Austria sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep._

_It only seemed like a moment he had fallen asleep (_or it really could have been a moment) _when he felt a cold breeze brush against his face. _

What..?

_He realized that the window was open and right next to him-_

_"Hello, Maestro."_

_Austria recoiled in shock. It was the man in the mask, right by his bedside! He wore a white mask and his clothing, including the hat were black with dark red trim. his hair was dark grey, yet his eyes were dark, black even._

_Three different ideas of who the man entered the Austrian's mind. He was either a robber, a thief, or a rapist. The Austrian could feel his heart in his throat at this point, cursing himself for not having locked the window properly. __Wait. He did! Then how...?_

_The stranger smiled and then brought something from beneath his cloak and handed it to the Austrian. It was a white flower with eight slender petals with pale green leaves and stem._

_"I enjoyed your performance, you have quite the way with music. It may be hard for you to put on a smile for all those in front of you, but just like this blossum of snow, you will bloom again," The stranger said softly, enclosing the flower in the pianist's hands. Austria didn't know why, but his heart began to thump in a completely different tune as the stranger's hand squeezed his gently._

_A wind suddenly filled the room and with a flutter of the cloak, the man disappeared as abruptly as he came._

* * *

"Germany, why are you here?"

Germany had just appeared outside the Austrian's house, looking like he sprinted all the way across Vienna (which was completely unnecessary, since he could have used a car of teleported).

"The...the wall...it's..." Germany wheezed out before Austria grabbed his shoulder.

"What? The wall is what?" Austria asked, his voice louder than he wanted.

"It's been destroyed! Those who've been trapped on the other side can return!" Germany gasped out, eyes shimmering with relief.

Austria blinked, confused at what he was trying to say, and then it hit him. If the wall was gone and people could leave, then-

_Prussia would come back._

* * *

(Next month)

This was strange. No, strange didn't describe this. It was _ bizarre._ Prussia was in his house, lounging on his sofa, but not causing any trouble. While Austria welcomed this, it didn't please him as much as he thought it would.

Prussia had changed. Quite a bit. Not just physically. Certainly, the Albino had lost much weight and his skin had become even paler if possible. He also would cough up blood whenever he saw Russia (And Austria could have sworn he saw him lose a few eye brow hairs. Four of them, to be precise.)

Prussia had become much quieter, a faraway look was constantly in his eyes. He constantly looked over his shoulder, as if he was afraid of someone coming up behind him with a blunt object.

This unnerved the aristocrat more than he liked.

However, there were some changes that weren't so bad. Prussia would be quiet for most of the time. He also didn't insult Austria nearly as much as he used to, even replacing his stuff if the Prussia broke anything, which was also even rarer.

Even this bothered Austria.

As he stirred the tea leaves into the water, Austria looked back at Germany who had come to visit. He was recovering now that Prussia was back, but he still looked over at the albino as if he was afraid he would disappear. Austria turned back to the tea-

CLONK!

"Wha-?" Austria muttered as his head collided with a cupboard door. _How did this even...? _He closed it and poured the hot tea into two cups. (He knew for a fact that Germany never liked tea, so what was the point of giving him any?)

"Hm? Oh hey Little Master," Prussia grinned softly as Austria entered the room

. "I'll be taking my leave now." Germany said. Which he did.

"Say, you've noticed right?" Prussia asked, accepting the tea.

"That Germany is recovering now that you've returned?" Austria said, sipping the hot drink.

"Uh, yeah Of course!" Prussia grinned as he blew on the drink. Austria repressed the tiny smile that was itching on his lips. He'd never say out loud, but Prussia could be so...adorable sometimes. He sipped at the tea until it was gone. However as Austria rose from the sofa, he began to feel very strange.

_What...? _"Hey Little Master! Are you OK?" Prussia asked, walking over to the other nation. "I..." Austria couldn't keep his eyes open a sudden drowsiness take over. He felt his body start to droop but before he blacked out, he felt strong hands hold him up...

* * *

It was strangely musty. Austria winced as a slight chill caressed his face. A gloved hand held his own. Slowly he eased open his eyes to see the one holding it.

It was the masked man.

Nothing had changed about him, still wearing the same clothing, mask and smile. He was kneeling in front of him, just as a knight would.

_Why did I think that?_

As Austria stood up, he realized he was in different clothing. A navy blue coat, black pants and brown lace-up boots. There was even a cravat laced around his neck.

"It has been a while, has it not?"

_This...this must be a dream..._that was the only logical solution the Austrian could come up with that would explain the masked man appearing. Or that he was in different clothing.

The man then extended his hand to Austria's shoulder and placed it there.

"May I have this dance?" the man smiled that smile, the one that made the Austrian's heart start to thump the same tune as that night years ago.

_Well...this IS a dream...why not...  
_

He accepted the masked man hand and the dance started. For what it seemed for hours, the two danced, until it seemed to the pianist he probably would never be able to feel his legs. The man knelt down and squeezed Austria's hand softly. At that moment, there wasn't anything that the nation wanted more than to see this person's face, see the face of the one who pulled his heartstrings. He reached for the mask, but the man's hand gripped tightly on his. A tiny smile lit his face and set a finger to his lips. Then, as the drowsiness set in again, Austria felt the man enclose something cold and metallic in his hands...

* * *

_"Hey, little Master."  
_

_Austria looked up from his piano at Prussia.  
_

_"What do you want this time, Prussia?" Austria asked, not being able to keep the irritation out of his tone.  
_

_"Geez, the hell is your problem? I wanted to come see 'cause-well-I wanted to play my violin again," Prussia said, tone softening at the last part.  
_

_Austria raised his eyebrows in surprise. Prussia almost never played his violin, yet he insisted it was still his and kept leaving it with the Austrian.  
_

_"Alright, just wait a moment," Austria said, getting up from the piano bench. He walked over to his storage room and brought out the case. He quickly wiped the dust off and gave to Prussia.  
_

_"OK, prepare to be blown away by my awesome playing," Prussia grinned as he took out the key to the case and clicked it into the lock, and opened up the box, taking out the mahogany colored instrument.  
_

_Prussia tightened some of the strings, positioned it underneath and his chin, set the bow and the strings and began to play. Austria had never heard this tune before. He immediately assumed the Prussian was making it up as he was going along. That was the one thing that Austria marveled about the nation. By setting his mind to something, he could accomplish it in very little time. In fact, Prussia told him once that he learned how to play just by watching the pianist. _

_Germany called him a natural genius.  
_

_The tune finally came to an end and Prussia set the violin and bow back in it's case.  
_

_"Prussia, that was very lovely. I didn't think you ever wanted to play your violin again," Austria admitted.  
_

_"Heh, shows how much you know."  
_

_Austria felt his eye twitch slightly.  
_

_"Anyways, that's not the only reason I'm here." _

_Austria looked up at Prussia-_

_"_Wa-?"

_The next moment, Prussia had enveloped the pianist in a tight hug. _

_"I...I don't when I'll ever be able to say this other than now."_

_Austria said nothing, but waited for the other' to say his piece. But when he spoke again, Austria wasn't prepared for the response he received._

Thank you. And I'm sorry.

_At that, the Prussian man broke away and left the house. Austria was left with a terrible feeling in his heart..._

* * *

The first thing he noticed was his position. He was lying down on something soft. Cracking open his eyes, Austria found himself in his bed room.

And in his original clothes.

_So it was just a dream..._

Then, Austria noticed his hand was clenched. Opening it, he gasped. It was the key!

As Austria looked closer at the key, he noticed something very unsettling. The key looked familiar. Too familiar. Where had he seen this design before...?

_"OK, prepare to be blown away by my awesome playing," Prussia grinned as he took out the key to the case and clicked it into the lock, and opened up the box, taking out the mahogany colored instrument._

!

_No. Impossible._

Getting up, Austria quickly made his way down the hall to the storage room.

_Impossible._

He took out the violin case and fit the key in the lock and turned it.

_Impossible!_

Inside the case, instead of the violin-

_The black hat, clothing with red trim and white mask._

Austria recoiled in shock. Prussia was the masked man? But how? He was with Russia all this time before!

"You would not believe how hard it was sneaking away from that brat."

Austria turned around to see Prussia. Instead of a smirk on his face, he looked, well, kind of awkward. But serious as well. He began to walk up to Austria. Without thinking, Austria backed up until he hit the wall. Prussia stopped right in front of him. He took Austria's hand into his own and looked him in the eyes.

"You...you know how I feel for you. But I want to know how you feel." Prussia said, his voice and face extremely serious.

_Please...please say that you want me... _Prussia couldn't help thinking.

"Prussia..."

Prussia looked at the pianist anxiously. Austria then wrapped his arms around Prussia and in soft voice whispered in his ear.

_"Please capture me."_

Without any more hesitation, he placed one hand underneath Austria's china nd another behind his head and captured his lips.

The words he had so longed to hear were finally spoken.

* * *

Well? Like or don't like it, leave your honest opinion in the form of a review! On a side note, I FINALLY FINISHED THIS BLOODY THING! WOOT-WOOT! Also, dat song is pure win~


End file.
